The Bookman's Mark
by hjeternal
Summary: This is a little story about how our favorite redhead gets rescued in more ways then 1. Please r
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. This is a story I thought of when I was supposed to be sleeping one night. I'm still not sure of the title, so it may change in the future. I don't think it flows right. Anyhow, this has a couple of OC's and possible lemons in future chapters so I am making it M in case. **

**The Bookman's Mark**

Chapter 1

Koumi rested his head in his hands. He ran through the plan in his mind once again. He hoped that there were no holes in the carefully constructed mission. Four years of blood sweat and tears went into this mission. He wondered if it was even worth it at this point, how could he know if they were still alive?

Everyone had their role, everyone from the finders to the few remaining exorcists. He was thankful that Miranda had found a new skill, the ability to open a small portal to the future. Her new Time Record ability had given them some new recruits, in a manner of speaking. Two of them seemed to show a lot of promise. Helena had innocence that granted invisibility and her daughter Catherine appeared to be the new accommodator of Judgment, at 8 years old though, she was kept back at the order.

He grabbed his favorite mug and noticed once again it was empty. He sighed and weighed the merits of going to go get another cup of joe. In the end, he just continued sitting at his desk and silently praying for the safe return of his team and both Bookmen.

* * *

Helena was focused. Well, she would be if her hair would stay out of her face. That is one thing she missed about the 21st century; styling products. They were hidden in one of the Noah's hideouts; the one that they believed held 2 prisoner exorcists. She was there with Lenalee, Choaji, Krory and Miranda. All of them looked like they knew what they were doing; they also looked as if they fit. She felt a bit out of place sometimes, her being the only blond besides Catherine, and her being as pale as a ghost. Even Catherine had some coloring, not Helena. In her time, her ex was forever begging her to dye her hair black so she would look goth.

The mission was simple, find the prisoners, free them and get the hell out. Her job was to hide Choaji while he carried the 2 away and back to the Ark. Everyone else was to be back-up and diversion if the need arose. She told Koumi the only way she would agree to this was if Catherine was not to participate. She realized her daughter had a long dangerous road ahead of her, but she was not willing to throw her only child straight into the arms of the enemy.

"Helena, you ready?" Choaji whispered.

She merely nodded and twisted the pin on her cloak to activate her innocence. She put her hand on his shoulder and they both faded into the background. They both moved swiftly through the passages. They had memorized the layouts of this dungeon long ago. Helena chose not to question where the Order obtained this intel; she didn't want to think of the lives that were probably already lost in this mission.

After the 3rd turn they came upon a huge open room with 2 chairs that were occupied by what looked like a pile of dirty clothes, one of them had a shock of red poking out. Choaji turned and looked at Helena and jerked his head in the direction of the chairs. She figured those must be Bookman and Lavi that Lenalee had spoken so fondly of. Helena kept her hand on the strong man's shoulder as they eased their way to the chairs. As they got closer, the chains and dried blood became more evident. She felt sick to think of what the Noah's were doing to them.

They arrived at the chairs and Choaji started on the chains of what looked like an old man. It drove Helena nuts that her only job was to stand there with her hand on his shoulder while he did all the work. As she was standing there, she heard a soft moan and noticed the red that she couldn't identify was actually hair and that the head attached to it started to move. The red head continued to moan and it seemed that he was trying to get out of his own chains. Helena saw an eye patch over one of his eyes, and wondered what he looked like under all the dirt and blood that smeared his face. Lenalee never mentioned how old he was, but to Helena he looked no older then a teenager. _Open your eye, I want to see. _She had no idea where that thought came from. _Are you kidding, you are an old lady compared to this kid._

"Take it easy Lavi, I almost have Bookman out and then it will be your turn." Choaji whispered to the red head.

Choaji continued prying the chains off of them while Helena scanned their surroundings. She could not believe that there were no akuma, or Noah or anything guarding these guys. _But,_ she reasoned, _they've had them for 4 years; maybe they figure the Order abandoned them_. Choaji hefted the old man over one shoulder and Lavi over the other so Helena had to adjust her hold. She had her hand on Choaji's back, but then Lavi's hand shot up and grabbed her other hand, when he did, he let out a contented sigh and fell asleep.

Helena was startled and almost lost her concentration, but recovered before the 4 of them were exposed to everything. _Later_, she thought, _I will figure out what just happened later_.

They back-tracked the route they were on before and in what seemed like no time, they rejoined the others. Lenalee and Miranda were close to tears when they saw who they brought and Krory just buried his head in his cape.

"A-are they alive?" Miranda asked meekly.

"I think so, but we must get them to the Ark and the order right away" Choaji grunted.

Helena now had to focus on covering the whole crew. They were all huddled as close as possible so the area she had to keep hidden was smaller, but it was still a challenge. It was also no small feat that they all stayed connected through touch; that was the only way she could hide them all. When they neared the Ark, she felt her strength begin to waiver, and Krory picked her up to make sure their pace did not slow.

All this time, Lavi's hand grasped onto Helena's like a man cast to sea holding onto a bit of driftwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Koumi and Reever paced in front of the Ark gate. They both knew that the mission should be complete and they should be walking through the gate shortly. That is as long as they didn't run into trouble. The men heard a door shut and a little girl with big blue eyes and blonde hair walked into the room with them. She was nervous, and played with the hem of her dress as she approached them.

"Is my mom home yet?" Catherine asked in a small voice.

Koumi got on his knees before the child. "Not yet, but they will be back soon. Your mom will be very happy to see you. She always is when she comes back from missions without you. Lenalee will be home soon too."

"I like Miss Lenalee; she makes my hair look pretty." She looked up into the director's eyes, "If they are coming home, why do you look so worried?"

Koumi froze. He had no idea what to say to the child that wouldn't make her completely terrified. Luckily Reever spoke up.

"It is natural that you worry about those you love, the trick is to have enough faith in their abilities to know they will come home."

That seemed to satisfy her and she retreated to a chair facing the gate to wait for her mom.

A while later, light flashed from the gate and the team came through. Koumi scanned the group and found Lenalee, Miranda and Krory unharmed. Choaji looked tired from carrying his load and Helena was close to unconscious. He saw one more thing, Lavi holding onto Helena's hand.

"Mommy!" Catherine sprinted towards Krory who was still holding Helena.

Helena lifted her head to see her daughter and smiled. "Hey there, Sweet Pea. How you doing?"

Catherine had tears streaming down her face. "Mom, are you hurt? Mr. Krory, I told you to keep my mommy safe!"

"I'm fine honey. Just tired. I kept my innocence going too long. I just need a nap and I'll be good." Helena noticed her hand was missing something, no, it was free. There wasn't another's fingers intertwined with hers anymore. They had moved Lavi and Bookman onto stretchers and were preparing to get them to the sick ward.

She noticed Lavi began to moan and flail. If he didn't watch it, he would fling himself right off the stretcher. "Let me down Krory. I'm ok. Thank you." Helena walked over to where Reever was trying to subdue Bookman Jr. She needed to help him. Her fingers ached to be able to touch Lavi again. She laid a hand on his forehead and he immediately stilled. Helena looked up to the other stretcher and saw the old man looking at what just transpired. She swore that she heard him say something like "Him of all people".

Helena held onto the young man's hand and Catherine held her other. The finders picked up the stretcher and started to lead them to the sick ward. As they were walking, Helena realized that she had never felt so peaceful, holding Catherine's hand and the hand of that poor injured young man.

* * *

Koumi watched the mini drama that played before him. _Why on earth is she showing that much feeling for Lavi? The whole time she has been here, she's hardly reached out to anyone._ He looked to Bookman and noticed that the old man was as startled as he was. Bookman was surprised, but not upset, which Koumi found strange. _Bookmen are not supposed to have any attachments and yet there is an obvious one developing before his eyes. Why is he not flipping his lid? _The director watched as Helena and Catherine walked out of the room, Helena's hand still holding Lavi's. He waited for the finders to pick up Bookman's stretcher and followed them through the Order. He decided that he now had more to ask the old man then just what happened the last 4 years.

Helena was sitting next to Lavi cleaning the dirt and blood off of his face. Catherine had gotten bored and was off with Lenalee and Timothy playing. Helena was careful with the soft cloth, not wanting to hurt him further. With each layer of grime gone, more of his face was showing through. She found a sharp nose, well defined, almost gaunt looking cheeks, and lips that looked so kissable; she almost caved and took a taste. _You old pervert. You are in your 30's; he is a child in comparison to you. Get your head out of the clouds, moron._

When she was satisfied that his face was as clean as it was going to get, she turned to washing off his shoulders and arms. They were so thin, they looked as if they could break, but the more she wiped them off, the muscle she noticed hiding under all the filth. The staff had already bandaged all of his cuts. None of the major, but Helena noticed the tell-tale scars of what looked like a whip.

"What didn't they do to you?" _These thoughts and feelings, it is only because you feel bad for him. You feel no attraction; you just want to help where you can… Liar._

Miranda came into the room and sat quietly next to Helena. "He's very sweet you know. He always goes out of his way to make others smile. He is an old soul though, and you can tell just with talking to him."

"How old is he?"

"He was 18 or 19 when I joined so he has to be close to 24, 25. But that is hard to say. He was friendly to all of us and he knew more about us then we did, but he was very private. None of even know the story of why he wears an eye patch."

Miranda took the pan of water and cloth from Helena and took it to change it. "I always like him though and felt bad for him. The life of a Bookman can't be easy. They are supposed to be objective observers of life. They are not to get involved. I think that is why Central didn't want this mission to go through. I think it was because they figured if the Bookmen did not start doing more to help, that they could be left behind. That is when Koumi and I began to work on my abilities, to see how far I could go with the Time Record. It was from this desire to rescue our friends that brought you and Catherine to us.

"Without you Helena, they would still be in that dark dungeon being tortured and we would be scrambling to try to help them. Thank you." She set the pan of warm water on Helena's lap and handed her a clean cloth. She smiled and said "You were brought here to save him. I think in more ways than one." She turned and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Helena behind.

**A/N: I figure that Lavi was with the Black order for at least a year or 2 before he got captured and then spent another 4 in captivity so that is where the ages come from.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lavi felt fire. Not the warming protective fire of his seal. This was the fire that he had suffered through for what seemed like forever. Whatever it was that the Noah fed him caused this fire. He also felt something new; light. He did not know how one could feel light, but he just knew he had to find it, hold it, feel it. He could sense when the light was going farther away and he always whimpered at the loss. Well, he thought it was a whimper, but he wasn't sure anymore, if could be that he is screaming for all he knows.

Eventually the fire grew less and he could sense the light more. He wanted to see the light, but was afraid to open his eye. He didn't want to see the shit hole he and the old panda were in. He was never supposed to forget anything but he wanted to forget that.

The fire was dying down, but so was the light. It was not around. He could feel it faintly, so he knew it hadn't left, but he knew for sure that it was no longer in the same room. He decided he was not going to open his eyes until the light came back. He began taking stock of his body. He wiggled his toes, lifted his legs a little, rubbed his arms moved his head.  
Then he felt it, the light left. He started to panic and he ft a scream bubbling up in his throat. _No, I need the light. Come back to me!_

* * *

Helena hated asking Miranda to open the portal, but she had to. She had to take Catherine back to spend a couple of weeks with her dipshit ex and Helena needed some distance from her situation.  
Luckily Catherine took this all in a stride. She knew not to speak of the order or innocence and Helena just told everyone that she has a job abroad that allows her to being her daughter along. That being said, that meant when Catherine was with her dad it was for weeks at a time. Normally she would go back to the order just to keep busy but this time Helena decided to stay in the future. She needed to evaluate what the hell happened with that...

She got Catherine safely deposited with her ex and she went back to her house. It was her space. It was the only thing she still enjoyed besides her daughter that she got from her marriage. She walked into each room to make sure all was still in order. She then went to sit in her favorite chair, turned on TV and watched some of the anime she recorded on her DVR.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the portal going back to the past waiver and turn from blue to red. _What the hell is going on?_

Miranda's head came peaking through. "Helena! You must come back! It's Lavi; we can't get him to calm down he's hysterical!"

"What do you mean? And I'm in my future clothes it going to take me a while to get changed."

"No time. Just come on!" Miranda's hand shot out and grabbed Helena's shirt and drug her through the portal.

_So much for evaluating,_ she thought.

When she stumbled through the portal she noticed Miranda already running out of the room and yelling "director! I found her and brought her back!"

Helena began jogging after her still confused as to what on earth was happening. She saw a big commotion outside of Lavi's room. Several people bruised and worried looking. They looked as if they just came off the battlefield. She hoped that they didn't freak out at her t-shirt and jeans; she wasn't sure who knew about her origins. As she approached she noticed the scream coming out of the room. Koumi stopped her and said "Once you left he started this fit. We are not sure what has happened to him but sometimes he makes words and he keeps calling for his light. Now we are not sure if you can do anything for him, but after what we saw when he was brought in, we thought we would take this chance."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just talk to him, calm him whatever you did before to get him to relax."

Helena swallowed the rest of the questions she had and walked toward the door. The crowd that had gathered started to part to allow her through. _I feel like Moses_ she thought. She grabbed the door and handle and peered in. She saw him drenched in sweat and whimpering.

"My light. I can feel you again. Have you come back to me? I said I wouldn't open my eyes 'til I could feel my light again. But then you went away." tears started coming out of his closed eyes.

Helena sat in the chair next to him and took his hand. "I'm here Lavi. I'm not sure if I'm the light you speak of, but I am here. "

Lavi's face broke out in a smile. _God_ _he's hot even with his eyes closed. Stop it old lady!_ He angled his head facing her and slowly opened his eye. It was green and beautiful. Like and glittering emerald set against pale silk.

"Thank you for coming back, my light."

* * *

When Lavi felt his light in his room he knew everything was ok. When he felt her hand in his, he knew he had found his future again. When she spoke in her weird accent he knew his passion had been awakened. When he opened his eye, he knew he was seeing the love of his life for the first time. He did not question these things; it never crossed his mind that this whole situation was odd. It didn't occur to him that he was an objective observer and he wasn't supposed to form attachments.

He saw her blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders, blue eyes that looked sad but strong, and pale, pale skin. She wore a weird black short sleeve shirt and rough blue pants. _She can't be from here; I wonder where she is from._ He saw her studying him, still nervous but not letting go of his hand.

"What is your name? Or can I just call you my light?"

"Helena. My name is Helena."

Lavi smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Koumi watched the scene play out with Bookman beside him. "What is going on Bookman? And remember, we saved you and your apprentice so we deserve an answer."

Bookman drew a heavy sigh and began. "You are right Director; we would not be here without you so I will tell you.

"It appears that Lavi has found his mark. A bookman's mark is basically someone to ensure the Bookmen do not die out. She is meant to carry the next Bookman."

"By carry you mean give birth? As in break the code of conduct and have a relationship with another exorcist as in have a romantic encounter with a Bookman, someone who is not supposed to have any. "

Bookman held up his hand to stop the director from rambling on. "Yes, in short a mark is to birth the next Bookman, and you could say those other things would happen." His eyes started to twinkle, "Or you could also see it as an experiment on what happens when 2 accommodators have a child."

Koumi started to rebuff the old man and then he stopped. The scientist in him cheered, _I wonder what kind of super accommodator that would create. She has already produced a very talented exorcist in Catherine and that was with a civilian, pairing her up with Lavi…._

"You just want to ensure the Bookman line don't you?"

"Yes, but this could benefit you also. Especially if they had more than 1 child. I would only need one to continue the line. Imagine how many little ones they could produce."

Koumi's eyes lit up with the possibilities. The 2 men grinned at each other and one could almost hear the plans they were hatching…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lavi grew in strength every day, the poisons the Noah used on him were getting worked out his system and his sunny personality shone through more and more. He had several daily visits from several people there at the order, but he wasn't sure if they were there to see him, or to see if it was true that Helena was truly something special. Her touch healed him more than any medicine. Her voice chased away the darkness that settled on him when he reflected on the years he lost.

He tried to find out more about his light. He spoke with Miranda and Lenalee when Helena left the room over those few days and they found that she was really quiet and private, that she had a daughter that was also at the order and she was divorced. She had been there for almost a year and that was the extent of their knowledge of her. Both of them had even been on several missions and still, very little. Miranda was able to tell him of her new ability and that Helena and Catherine came from the future, hence her weird clothes that day and her unusual accent.

Helena also provided very little during the day, at night though, when the rest of the order was asleep and there was no risk of others coming in, she would tell fantastic tales of the future. Of men flying and making it to the moon, of great wars that would make the one they were fighting in look like a school yard argument and of music. She would quote beautiful lyrics and sometimes sing softly to him some of her favorite songs. She would provide very little on herself. She would speak proudly of her daughter, but only answer direct questions about herself.

Lavi felt that it was his mission to open her up, to learn about her; after all she was going to be a part of his future.

The medical staff told him after a week that he was well enough to go back to his own room. Lavi dreaded going back to the room with that old panda. He wanted to hear the stories at night and he wanted some privacy to have more time with Helena. He was silently bemoaning the loss of his semi-privacy when Bookman walked in. "So they tell me that you have recovered enough to go to your room. There has been a change in arrangements though from the last time we were here. You are going to be sharing 425 and I will be in 276." He turned and walked out of the room.

_What the hell was that about?_

Helena was in her room on the 4th floor reading when Koumi and Lenalee came to her door.

"Good, I was hoping to find you here. We are having a bit of moving around. We need to put Catherine in with Lenalee for the time being. You are going to have a different roomie for a while."

"Don't worry Helena, we are just right next door and it will be fun for us. She is usually in my room when you are on a mission anyway." Lenalee said, smiling brightly.

"Who am I going to room with now?"

"I am not sure if the person has been told yet, and I don't want to let the cat out of the bag until they know. Wouldn't be fair you know. Thanks for being so flexible Ms. Helena!" With that both of the Lees turned and walked away.

_Why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well….. _She once again sat in her chair and tried to get comfortable and read her book. She tried to care about what was happening in the book, but all she could think about was a sweet kind boy with red hair. _He is in his 20's so not that bad I guess. He still looks like he's 18. What are you thinking of? You are a professional and you know better than to have those kinds of thoughts about your co-workers. But hey he's legal. _She shook her head and tired to get the scandalous thoughts out.

She stood up and decided to tidy up the room. Not as if she hadn't done so at least 100 times since Catherine was gone but she needed to feel busy. Helena wanted to make sure whoever her new roommate was didn't find any of her stuff from the future and whoever she was going to be didn't complain about a messy room. She was in the middle of rearranging her books (again) when she heard a knock. Whoever it was didn't wait for an answer and came in. She turned and saw him. He was standing for once. He had a black shirt and green bandana holding back his flame red hair. He had a smile on his face and didn't seem to be bothered at all that he just walked into a lady's quarters. _I thought these people would be just a little more conservative._

"What are you doing my light?"

"Cleaning up. I'm supposed to have a new roommate." _Shouldn't I be bothered by him calling me that? Why aren't I?_

"That's funny; I'm getting a new bunk mate too."

"You are not going to be with Bookman?"

"Nope."

"Well who are you bunking with."

"Well, if you aren't moving rooms, you." He smiled even brighter. He slowly approached her and stood just inches from her.

Helena could feel the tension between them. The sparks were almost visible. She just watched his lips and imagined what it would feel like to kiss them, to have them feasting on her body, caressing every part of her. Just when she was sure Lavi was about to bend down and kiss her, she turned. _No I can't. He's too young I'm too old. We have different paths we must follow. He's supposed to be an objective observer and I'm a mother for Christ sakes. From another time! No no no._

Lavi put his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly. "I know you feel this too. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it when you touch me. Why do you deny me?"

"You know there are a million reasons why."

"But there is one reason why we should and that reason trumps any excuse."

"What is that?"

"Love."

"You have only known me for a couple of days. That is a pretty big word to be throwing around for us just knowing each other such a short time. Plus I'm old. What would you want with an old lady? And I'm a mother. I have baggage. And I'm from the future. Someday I will have to go back and you would be left here in the past being a Bookman. If there was ever a hopeless situation this would be it."

"We may not have forever but we can have right now." he turned her around to face him. "In the line of work we are in, we don't know who is going to be alive tomorrow, so why can't we be here together for right now?"

He leaned in slowly. Helena was frozen watching his lips get closer then turned her attention to his eye. She saw the love shining there. He captured her lips and slowly began to kiss her. She relaxed against him and kissed him back. She didn't want to think of the dozens of reasons why this was wrong she just wanted to be in the moment with him because he was right, they never knew when they would die.

* * *

Lavi was in heaven. He could die right now and feel complete. Helena's lips were so soft and when she started kissing him back, trying to gain control of him with that sinful tongue his knees almost buckled. _This is what it feels like. This is what I have seen before. I saw it with Allen and Lenalee and now I have it for myself. I will never let her go. I will find a way to be with her forever. I will find a way to get the sadness in her eyes turn to passion and happiness._

He lifted his head to see her properly. "See that didn't hurt."

She smiled shyly at him. "No it didn't."

_I got a smile! I need another and another and another!_

As he stood there holding her he could see the moment she started over thinking. Her shoulders stiffened and the small smile he coaxed out of her faded. "No my light stay with me. Stay in this moment. I need you. You chase away the demons and make me forget the darkness. You shine your light to show me my way."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why did I have to meet you here and now? Why couldn't I have met you in my time?"

"Who knows, maybe you will. For now let's stay in this moment and with this feeling. But you have to do one thing."

"What is that?"

"Let me in. Tell me about you. Not Catherine. Not others. You. I want to know everything about you."

Helena nodded. "I'll try. I'm not used to talking about myself."

"You were married. Didn't you tell him about you?"

"You're assuming he cared to know anything about me."

That comment stunned him. She said it with such a wry tone. _So that is why. I've got some work to do._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Helena woke up the next morning and stretched. Lavi was still asleep in his bed across the room. He had a smile on his face while he dreamed. She quickly dressed and left to go get some breakfast. As she was walking she was thinking of the situation. It was easy to fall under Lavi's spell and agree that they should throw caution to the wind and give in. The farther away she got though the more concerns she had. She decided to stop into Koumis' office to make sure he meant to put Lavi in her room.

She knocked on the door. "Director, do you have a moment?"

"Of course Helena. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I don't know how to ask this so, did you mean to have me share a room with Lavi?"

Koumi smiled nervously. "It is unorthodox but yes. He spent a long time with the Noah and we are not sure of how far his scars run." he began to play with the mountain of papers on his desk. "You seem to help him and we need him able to go on missions again soon. So yes, it was done on purpose."

"Oh. I just thought everyone of this time would be - I mean wouldn't look kindly on an unmarried man in the same living quarters as a divorced woman. I know in this time me being divorced makes me unusual."

"well what they don't know won't hurt them now will it?"

"Yes. Thank you for your time."

_Ok it's official. I have no idea what is going on here. He was just a bit too nervous. I can't believe Bookman is allowing this. I know Koumi is a bit eccentric and does some pretty weird shit, but I don't think that Bookman would allow this. I have to go find him and find out what is going on. Something is off. _

Helena searched the building until she found Bookman meditating in a remote room. She knew that she shouldn't interrupt and she was turning to leave when the old man stopped her.

"You can ask your questions but I'm not sure if you will like the answer. "

"How do you know what I am going to ask you?"

"To my apprentice you probably seem to be an enigma, to someone more practiced, you are an open book. You are attracted to him but your past has given you blocks that you cannot get passed. Your chakras are not responding because of past hurts therefore you cannot give your heart to anyone let alone Lavi. "

"It's nothing like that. There are just too many things in our way. And what are you doing promoting this? I've heard from several people that book men are supposed to be watcher, not actually participating. You are not to form attachments and you are basically throwing us together. Forcing us to become attached. Forcing us to break so when this falls through." Tears began to well again. "Did you ever think what would happen when I have to go back to my time and I have to leave him here? What happens to him? Will he freak out like he did before? And I can't do this again. I can't go through another break. Catherine can't watch her mother fall apart again.

"I know what I ask is not easy but I believe both of you are strong enough for this"

"Quit lying to me old man. What is the real reason?"

The bookman smiled and closed his eyes basically dismissing her.

_Well that was as helpful as I thought it would be. I wonder what Lavi is doing._

* * *

Lavi was up and poking around the room. Helena had several pictures up of Catherine and some of other people that he knew had to be relatives. _It has to be hard being separated from your family by over a hundred years. No wonder she has these up. _He looked carefully over their features and saw where Helena had gotten each one from. She got the blonde hair and blue eyes from her mother, nose from her grandmother and chin from her father's side. But Helena still was unique from all of them. Where all of these folks looked happy and carefree, Helena was not like that. _I can make her like that; I will make her like that._

Lavi felt her getting closer, so he set the picture down and retreated to the chair she often sat in to read.

She slid in the door and shut it softly behind her.

"Why so quiet my light?"

Helena squealed and jumped. "Holy shit Lavi, you scared me!"

He stood up and walked next to her. He put his hand on your heart. "I can feel your pulse racing. Next time I get your heart-rate up it will not be for startling you." He leaned in for a kiss and whispered softly, "this is one of the best ways to start a day." He closed the distance and began to kiss her. He noticed that this time, she responded much quicker and this kiss was more frantic then the one they shared the night before.

He decided to take the opportunity to try to push just a little farther. His hand slowly traced down her back until it rested on her waist then meandered its way to her back and down again until he had grabbed her ass. She moaned in response to his traveling hand and kissed him even harder. He then took his lips down her neck to the soft skin of her shoulder.

She grabbed his head and whimpered, "Lavi, oh, we shouldn't." He went back and sucked on her earlobe, "Oh god, this is wrong you know?"

"How can this be wrong when we fit together?" He whispered in her ear. He began to lead her to his bed and there was a knock on the door. Lavi growled out, "what?"

Lenalee yelled though the door, "Brother wants both of you in his office."

Helena straightened her collar. "Well duty calls." To most she looked fairly normal, but Lavi saw the flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

_Heh, I did that._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helena was resting for a moment outside in the grass. She was taking advantage of the coolness of the grass to help recharge in between sparring matches. She had been training with Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee and Catherine for the last several weeks trying to get Lavi and Bookman back to fighting form and trying to raise her synch rate. Koumi kept spouting off about "Untapped potential". She was determined to help Lavi and Bookman since they were going back into mission rotation next week.

The training was showing some results however. Helena could now hide someone without touching them; she only had to be near them (which came in handy with Lavi since he bounces around like a rabbit). They were still testing the boundaries of how far out she had to be. She just had to focus on them to hide them. The weird thing was, the only person that could not see her target was the "enemy" the one they were fighting. Helena just had to decide who could see her allies and who couldn't. The tech department was working on a device that would do that for her, basically anyone that wore this device would be under her protection, but they had yet to perfect it.

She stood up and resumed her position so she could focus on her daughter since she was next in line. Her stomach still clenches every time her baby takes the field, but Helena didn't know what else to do. She knows that eventually Catherine will have to go on missions without her and even missions alone. Even after being here for almost a year, her feelings are still conflicted.

Catherine and Bookman were sparing; her with justice and the old man with his needles. The funny thing was, Catherine was not much shorter then Bookman. Helena was focusing on keeping Catherine hidden. She was pleased at the amount of progress her little girl was making. Just a few months ago her daughter was clumsy with the large gun and often didn't know what to do, now her movements we getting more fluid.

The match started with Bookman immediately on the offensive, he shot a series of needles in the child's direction. Catherine leapt in the air to avoid being hit and had just pulled off a difficult jump she had been practicing. She paused to congratulate herself and looked to Helena for praise. Bookman launched another attack, since he couldn't see her he thought she would be doing a counter-strike. Helena saw that Catherine was not paying attention and his attack would hit Catherine. The others watching the match saw what was going to happen at the same time. Lavi jumped on his hammer to try to shield the child, but they knew he would be too late. The needles were going to tear straight through the girl's stomach. Helena saw this and she screamed at Catherine and a few things happened at once: Catherine became visible, the needles went through Catherine like she was a ghost and Helena nearly had a heart attack as she ran to her daughter and caught her in her arms.

Everyone was stunned. The needles should have ripped right through the child's stomach. Koumi stood on the sidelines with a look of both shock and excitement.

"Do you know what you just did Miss Helena? You have made it so our exorcists will never be injured in a battle."

Helena still kneeled on the ground holding her daughter. "If I can do it again. Who says that wasn't a fluke?"

Helena's retort fell on deaf ears. Koumi already was devising a plan to get her to not only do it again, but be able to do it on a regular basis.

Helena was still holding Catherine and fighting back tears. She was trying her damnedest to not think about what could have been and if she was doing the right thing having her daughter on the front lines. Lavi came up them and held them both. His strong arms wrapped around both of them. He leaned over and whispered in their ears "Come on ladies. Let's go inside for ice cream."

He gently guided them through the entrance and the halls to the cafeteria. Catherine recovered first and was placing her extensive sundae order with Jerry.

Helena stood back, tears pooling in her blue eyes watching her baby. Lavi laid his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You know, having her here allows her to do great things, save a lot of people."

"But is it right of me to take away her childhood and put her in harm's way? It is my job as a mother to protect and shelter her from danger."

Lavi turned Helena to face him, "It's also your job to prepare her for surviving on her own and as an accommodator that is never going to be easy." He placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

Helena looked into Lavi's eye and hoped to find the answer. His hand on her cheek was going far to calm her and distract her from what was going on. She continued to look into his eye just wishing she could get lost in it for a while longer. Over the last few weeks they have barely touched and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or frustrated as hell. Every time she looked at him she felt a connection much deeper than anything before. It rocked her to her core when she saw him and when he smiled at her, she came undone.

Lenalee came into the cafeteria and approached Helena and Lavi. "Why don't you let me watch her for a while? You can go and relax in a bath for a bit."

"Thanks, I think I will take you up on that offer." Helena gave her a weak smile. She waved at a happy and eating Catherine and headed up stairs.

Normally Helena would have baulked at the idea of leaving Catherine but right now she was just too drained, she needed to focus on something else for a while before the stress of her situation broke her in half. She still felt the heat of Lavi's hand on her cheek and she turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

She heard steps behind her about 10 feet back. She knew Lavi was following her, she wasn't sure how to feel about him being there right now.

_Well it would get your mind off of everything, isn't that what you wanted? _

_True, but then my mind would wander to other things, like his lips and the kiss we shared a few weeks back. Or the way his uniform moves with him as he swings his hammer. I wonder how big his other hammer is. Quit it old woman! You are acting like a hormone driven cougar not a responsible mother. _

_But you said it yourself you wanted to think of something else so you could unwind. There is an incredibly large bathing area on the sixth floor. With a door that locks..._

Helena was beginning to imagine the possibilities when Lavi caught up. "You know, living with Bookman all these years has taught me a lot of things."

"Like how to raise a child with dangerous talents?"

"Not quite, but I do know some excellent ways to relax." He smiled at her and led them into the room they still shared. He grabbed some towels and a bottle from his drawers and took her hand.

Their fingers intertwined and Helena already felt better. She was marveling at how easily their hands fit together and just let him take the lead. They went up a couple more flights and down another long passage into a wing Helena had never been down.

"This is the old medical wing. They don't use it much anymore." He opened a door and Helena saw what looked to be a table with candles spread all around. It looked as if it hadn't been used in several months if not years because of the layer is dust. "You can go behind the screen over there and wrap yourself with this." He handed her a large towel.

_Massage. Oh I haven't had one in years. I can totally handle this. But Lavi is going to do it. Can I control myself with his hands?... Shut up old lady and go for it!_

Helena went behind the screen and began taking off her dress and other clothing. She was forcing her mind to stay blank. She did not want over-think this because she found she wanted it, badly. She wrapped the large towel around her and stepped from behind the screen. Lavi had his back turned and was just finishing with the last of the candles. He turned and Helena caught her breath, he was handsome in the candlelight and when he saw her, his eye darkened, his voice husky when he said, "Please, on the table m'lady."

* * *

Lavi watched as she started towards the table. He turned though to allow her some modesty as she got on. He took off his jacket and grabbed to bottle of oil. _I am doing this to help her relax; I am not doing this so I can run my hands all over her curves, her luscious curves that have kept me awake at night dreaming about._

He already felt his dick jerk in response. _Stay down boy this is for her, not you_. He walked over to the table and adjusted the towel on her back so it only covered her rear. He saw tattoos scattered on her back, some grey wings on her shoulder blades, the kanji for endure in the middle, and the sign of Libra at the very base of her spine in blue.

He began spreading the oil on her back and slowly spreading it around. "So do women in your time often have tattoos?" He was trying very hard to speak normally but that huskiness would not go away.

"Not all of them, but it is fairly common."

"Why do you have them?" He felt her stiffen under his fingers, "Because I think it makes you even more desirable." She relaxed again, but he felt something else shift. He heard her breath begin to change and he kept kneading her skin and muscles under his fingers.

"They are lessons, things I don't want to forget, partly because I don't want to live them again and some of them because I do."

"What lesson do these represent?" he moved to her shoulder blades and the wings.

"They remind me that there is nothing I can't escape, whether it is in my head or in life, I can always escape to seek what will make me happy."

"And this?" he asked while moving to the kanji.

"That I can make it through anything, that I am strong."

He slid his hands to her sides and down to her hips. He had the overwhelming urge to start to kiss her back, to massage not only with his hands, but his tongue. "And the Libra?"

"For one I'm a Libra and 2 I think it is the best thing to find balance in life."

"Do you have any others?"

She giggled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

That made his dick jerk again and go from semi-hard to rock solid in no time flat. "Where else?"

She rolled over on the table to her side, bringing the edge of the towel with her. She had it covering the front of her and she was looking him in the eye. He could tell she was nervous or excited because her hands trembled just a bit. With a boldness he didn't know she possessed she removed the towel from her breasts. Lavi's ability to think was gone, but he did notice below her left breast on the rib cage was a lion's head and it appeared to be roaring. He could no longer fight the urge to not touch her and kneeled to the side of the table. He took her breast into his mouth and slowly began licking and sucking on her flesh. He found she filled up his hand quite nicely, and listened as her breathing changed once again to short panting. He took her other breast with his unoccupied hand and continued to massage it, she gasped and he took that as consent. Lavi pushed her all the way onto her back and in between feasting on her he asked, "The lion, what does that stand for."

"It is what I desire, someone to protect me as fiercely as a lion and love me like a wild animal."

Lavi smiled at that response and stood to look at her, she was still lying on the table towel barely covering her womanhood, cheeks flush and lower lip red from her biting it. She reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt and he helped her to take it off. She grabbed at his trousers next and he once again helped her undress him. She then pulled him up on the table with her. "Now we are even in clothing."

"I never knew this is what you meant by balance."

She blushed further, "it works though doesn't it?"

She pulled his face closer to her and kissed him, it started out slowly but in no time at all became more frenzied. He drove his tongue into her mouth, leaving no part unexplored. When they had to come up for air he looked at her again.

"I have dreamed of this since I opened my eye the first time." He began to kiss her again, and she in turn reached between them and slid her hand into his remaining piece of clothing. She grabbed his length and began to stoke, he stopped kissing her and began groaning. She took advantage of the opening and nibbled on his ears as she rubbed him faster. His hips started to buck meeting her stokes. "Oh god, Helena!" He jerked a couple more times and his seed spilled onto the towel covering Helena. He was panting and smiled wickedly, "Now it's my turn to balance things out."

He took the towel off of her and slid his hand to cup where she wanted him to touch the most. A finger snuck in between her folds, "Oh god, you are so wet."

He began to stroke her nub and added another finger. He turned his attention back to her chest. He licked and nipped at her nipples all the while rubbing and sliding fingers in and out of her. His hand picked up tempo and she starting to moan, then scream, "Yes, Yes, YES!" His hand continued to pound away at her until her walls clenched down hard on him. She lay back and brought his face to hers.

"That is the best way to relax I've ever found"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Koumi was franticly pacing back and forth in his office. He just had a report from the finders with Krory and Miranda that on their way back from a mission, they came under heavy attack. They were only a few miles outside of town so he dispatched Lenalee and was tempted to send Catherine but hesitated since she had never gone without her mother.

Reever entered his office "What did you need director?"

"Find Helena and Lavi, I am going to send them out to assist Miranda and Krory. I may send Catherine but I will wait to see if they can wrap it up."

Reever turned on his heel and left to find the couple.

* * *

They dressed and started back to their room. They held hands and smiled. Every once in a while Lavi could take it no more and he would stop her and press her into the wall and kiss her.

When they finally got to their room, as he was holding her he said "You have made me the happiest man alive."

_Wait til we actually make love, I will rock your world boy. _She knew at that moment that she didn't want to live without him. He had finally broken through the ice that had built up around her heart. Before him she was content to raise her daughter and watch her grow but now she knew she needed more. She knew she had found her lion.

There was a knock on the door, "Miss Helena? Lavi? The director needs to see you. Miranda and Krory need back up."

Lavi grabbed Helena's hand. "c'mon let's go get our friends"

They ran to the director's office to get the details and within minutes they were on their way. Lavi took out his Tessai, scooped Helena behind him and off they went on his hammer. Helena shut her eyes leaned her head on Lavi's back. She was not sure about this mode of transportation, so she instead decided to focus on her proximity to the Jr bookman.

She was trying to prepare herself for the scene as the director had described it. The finder said they were attacked by several levels 3's but they honed in on Miranda right away and injured her before the fight even began. Krory was fighting and taking down as many as he could, but everyone had their limits. Koumi already sent his sister out and hinted if she and Lavi couldn't get the situation under control, the director would send out Catherine and Bookman as a third wave. _So much for them starting rotation next week..._

"Here they are." Lavi said.

Helena looked over his shoulder and saw Krory and Lenalee battling several akumas each. They each had 4 level 3's and several level ones waiting to take them out. Lavi deposited her on the ground and Helena made it to Miranda. The German was weak but still conscious. She had her time record activated and was trying to stop her wounds from bleeding out, but Helena could tell that they need to get her medical attention soon.

Helena activated her innocence and her allies disappeared. Helena watched them was they finally began to gain ground. Lavi's fire stamp took out many of the low level ones right away and he went to help his friends with their immediate foes. Krory finally wiped his all out and came to her and Miranda.

"I'm glad you showed when you did. The director would be furious with me if his 2 favorite women fell on my watch."

"Miranda? Hmm, I never knew. It works though. I can see the 2 of them together." She laid her hand on the injured woman so she could still watch the battle. "You need to keep with us so you can go back home to Koumi." Helena rested Miranda's head on her lap, trying to comfort her.

Krory got up and joined the fray again. Helena watched as one came up behind him and was aiming for his head. Helena tried to focus on recreating what happened with Catherine earlier but she couldn't get it. She couldn't make the bullet ghost through him. Luckily, he sensed the monster behind him and ripped it in two before it could get the shot off.

Lavi looked like he was having the time of his life. He was swinging his hammer and looked like a demented baseball player in the process. Helena loved watching him at work. She loved watching how she could see his muscles work under his tight white pants and black jacket. She was trying hard not to think of what was under those clothes either. She was watching him swing his hammer around spinning it in the air like baton and bringing it back down on an akuma's head.

Lenalee was high in the air taking out as many as she could also. Between the 3 of them, they were able to take care all of the akumas, save 1 leval 3. Helena could hear the finder behind her call into HQ that they were able to dispatch the rest. The finder then approached Helena and Miranda.

"Come Miss Helena, we must get Miss Miranda back to the Order."

There were a couple of finders with a wagon and they loaded Miranda on there. As they were loading her Lavi turned and saw what was going on, he called to Helena, "Go with her. We have this and will join you at home." Helena waved and got in the back of the wagon with the injured German.

Helena continued to stroke Miranda's hair and talk to her. She wasn't really sure what she was even saying to Miranda. She just kept talking.

The finders rushed to the order as quickly as they could and about 10 minutes later they made it home. Koumi, Reever and some from the medical staff met them at the door. Koumi looked pale. He looked at Helena and was trying to form words, but couldn't. He had tears in his eyes as he just looked at her.

"Lenalee is fine. Miranda will be ok too. Just get her in and to the doctors." Koumi nodded, still unable to say anything. Reever stepped in and took charge. Helena stayed behind and took the director's hand.

Koumi finally found his voice, "I thought I was ok sending them into battle. I have been sending them both for years. Both were badly injured, but I was so far away that I didn't see firsthand. By the time I got to Japan they had both been able to recover for a while. Now I know why you look sick every time Catherine takes the field. She could end up like this. She could…." His tears finally won and he began to sob. Helena held him and tried to comfort him.

"Yes, it is hard, but if I never let her do it, she would be ill prepared for what she will have to undertake on her own. If I didn't let her train and get stronger, then she will not survive when I am gone. Miranda and Lenalee are where they are because of you, not injured but alive. Without her experience, Miranda may have died when she was attacked; instead she is alive and going to continue to live."

The 2 went inside and took up vigil outside of the room that Miranda was being treated in. It was getting to be late and Helena was starting to wonder what was taking the others so long. Catherine and Timothy would come to where Koumi and Helena were to see if there was any news on Miranda. Helena would update them and tell them to go play for a while longer. Eventually the 2 children just lay next to Helena on the floor and fell asleep.

After a couple of hours the doctor came out, "She will survive, but I am not sure of her time record. She needs to deactivate it, but if she does I am not sure if she will ever be able to again."

Helena let the words sink in, "But how will I get home?"

Lavi, Lenalee and Krory just walked in and heard the doctor's report, "You and Catherine need to use the portal now."

Helena looked at the man and shook her head, "I don't want to leave you. You and Catherine are all I have."

Lavi grabbed her arms and looked her in the eye. "You cannot stay in this time forever. You must go home. I will be with you always. I will find you."

Helena threw herself into Lavi's arms and began to cry. He held her back, choking on his own tears. He knew this was for the best, but it didn't stop it from hurting like hell. He pulled away and scooped up Catherine. "C'mon, we need to get you home."

Helena caught up to him and watched him cradling her daughter and tried to burn the image in her mind. She had found her lion and here he was protecting her and Catherine. They made it to the portal. Koumi, Lenalee and Krory followed. Helena hugged the 3 tightly, in Koumi's ear she whispered, "please take care of him."

Krory took Catherine and took her through the portal so Helena and Lavi could say good-bye. The others left so it was only the 2 of them.

"I love you my light. You have saved me from the darkness and I can never begin to repay you. I will find you again when you least expect it."

"I love you, my lion." Helena reached up and kissed him. This was unlike any kiss they had; there was no heat, just desperation as they tried to etch this moment into their minds forever. Helena broke away and climbed through the portal, she watched as Lavi faded away. She had been in her time for only a few seconds when the portal closed and Helena began to weep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yea for the last chapter! I have been having laptop issues and it took forever to get these last 3 chapters out. I hope everyone enjoyed my little story. And by the way I should have posted this on all the chapters, I don't own D Gray man, only my 2 OC's.**

Chapter 8

_One year later…._

It took Helena and Catherine some time to readjust to their time. Catherine missed wearing dresses all the time and Helena missed having Lavi's arms around her. Both of them would go to the corner where the portal used to be and see if it was open. Helena knew it never would be again and she missed her friends dearly.

Helena took to trying to research them online and in the Order's records. She was still employed by them and had to go on missions every once in a while but in the future akumas were not the threat they used to be. Helena thought it was because her friends did such a good job in the past. She was able to find that Miranda did survive and she and Koumi lived long happy lives. It looked like Lenalee and the others must have too, but she could never find any records at all about Bookman or Lavi. She wondered if they were the ones that wrote the histories she read.

Helena was off of rotation one Saturday and Catherine was visiting her dad so Helena was at home doing yard work. She despised pulling weeds and any other type of yard work, so she was pissy and was taking her shitty mood out on the weeds. She heard a motorcycle drive up and pull in the driveway of a house across the street that had just been sold.

_I wonder if that is the new neighbor._

She saw a lean figure with a helmet get off the bike and start up to the door and go in. She then turned her attention back to her personal battle with weeds. As she was yanking and grunting she heard one of her neighbors, Roy out in his yard. Roy was nice enough, but meddlesome. He and his wife, Karen, are convinced that Helena needs to have a man in her life. They keep trying to introduce her to every single man they know. Helena hasn't been able to get it through their heads that she is fine on her own. She can't get it through her own head that he is not coming back no matter what Lavi promised her.

"Morning Helena! How goes it?"

Helena inwardly groaned and stood to talk to her neighbor. "Good. How about you?

"Good, good. Hey, have you met the new neighbor yet? He seems like a good guy. I talked to him yesterday. His name is Leo and he's single. He has kind of a weird accent too. I guess he is from Europe or something. Weren't you over there for a while? Anyhow we are going to have a barbeque tonight and I was wondering if you would come and bring your famous pasta salad. It is just going to be a small get together with a couple of friends and I invited Leo too. You really do need to meet him. He seems to be very nice and friendly. Oh and he seems like your type too."

Helena had to laugh, "You think every man is my type."

"Nope, not every man, just the ones I like."

Helena laughed again. "Ok Roy, I will go but this is the last time I am going when I know you are trying to set me up again."

Roy's face lit up. "Great! See you at 6!"

Helena pulled the last weed and went into the house. She went upstairs and took a shower and then started in on making the salad for that night.

The day flew by fast and before she knew it, it was 5 and she had to get ready for the barbeque. She put on a jean skirt that stopped just above the knee and a teal cami. She usually kept her tattoos covered when going to these things, but she didn't care if she startled the older neighbors tonight. She put on a necklace with a lion on it. She bought it shortly after she came back. Yes, it reminded her of Lavi, but she wore it each time Roy tried to set her up on a date, she felt as if he was still protecting her when she wore it. She slid on her black sandals, grabbed her salad and walked across the street.

She was a bit early so when she went to Roy and Karen's back year they were still setting up. Karen saw her and beamed "Oh I'm so glad you are here. I do love your pasta salad. Here let me take that and you go get yourself a drink. Roy and I are almost done."

Helena smiled at her and headed to the cooler in the back. She grabbed a coke from the cooler and saw the rows of liquor lined on the table next to it. She started making herself a rum and Coke and took her time doing so. Others were beginning to show up and she really had no desire to talk to them. She saw several from the neighborhood milling about. She retreated farther in the back of the yard nursing her drink.

"Leo! Glad you could make it!" Roy exclaimed. That caught Helena's attention and she scanned the crowd looking for the new neighbor. She was short enough that she couldn't see over all the people. She decided though that she would meet him eventually and resumed sitting in her chair in the corner enjoying her rum and coke.

She only moved to refill her glass. She was on her way to the table when she tripped over something. An arm shot out and held her up, preventing her from tipping the whole table over. "Be careful now, we don't want to go wasting the booze."

_That voice! I know that voice!_

Helena's heart began to beat faster; the man holding her kept her bent over and began to trace the wings on her back. He whispered "Can it be?"

Roy spoke up, "Well, it looks like you have met Leo."

Helena stood brought her eyes and met a green eye she had dreamt about every night for the last year. She saw the face she longed to see, the arms she wanted around her and the man she was dying to be with again. She was too stunned to speak. Lavi stood before her, he had found her. He looked older, but he still had the same red hair, and the same loving smile. He looked just as stunned and just said "Finally."

She jumped into his arms and hugged him around his neck. He held her just as tight. "Oh my light, my light."

Roy stood there dumfounded. "You 2 have met?"

Helena recovered and said, "You know the work I did last year in Europe? Lav-Leo and I met there. I didn't think I was ever going to see him again."

"So that explains why you kept turning all the guys down. Well, I will let you 2 catch up." Helena could tell as Roy was walking away that he was patting himself on the back for a job well done.

Lavi continued to hold her. "Oh God Helena, I have looked everywhere for you."

"How are you here? Did Miranda get her time record back?"

"Not exactly, let's just say Bookmen lead VERY long lives."

"Tell me."

"Not here, let's go."

They snuck out of the yard and headed to Helena's house holding hands the whole way. Once they were inside he pressed her against the wall and kissed her. "I was beginning to think I would never get to do this again." He continued to pin her against the wall and she let her hands roam around his back, arms and wherever she could reach as he spoke. His face never more than an inch away from hers.

"I have looked all over this bloody world for you for the last 110 years. I have gone through wars, famines, regime changes and so many eras of music you talked about. How come you never told me the music you listened to was considered old? I was so excited when the British invasion happened in the 60's because I figured that would be when I found you. By the mid seventies I was convinced that I was never going to find you. Then I heard the song you sang to me that was popular when you were born. I remember you sang it to me because you felt like the singer, singing to a young teenager about how much you wanted him. That song came out in 1979 and I started counting the years from there. I knew I didn't have but 30 or so years to find you. I realized I should have asked for the year you came from and I'm sorry I didn't. I would have been waiting here for you when you came back."

"Why are you Leo now?"

"We have to change our names periodically. Right now its Leo, I may change it again."

"But still a lion?"

"Still a lion. When I think I am close to an era I would find you in, I chose a lion type name. In the nineties I even went by Simba for a while."

"Sorry sweetie, you don't look like a Simba. So how old are you now? You look like you are in your thirties?"

"That's the funny thing about being a Bookman, we decide if we age or not. I let myself get older so when I did find you we would be the same. The old panda was actually 2 or 3 hundred years old when you saw him, he finally decided that I had things handled around 1985 and retired. He said that the colors that were in fashion at the time were too much for his eyes. The man HATED neon. He also knew that I would do everything to find you. He wanted to make sure that I did so the Bookman line could be continued."

"He retired? Is he still around?"

Lavi's face fell a little, "No, when a Bookman passes his title that is not the only thing that passes also."

"I'm sorry. Why was he so worried that you find me?"

"You are my mark. I guess when some Bookmen find someone truly special; they fall instantly and madly in love with them. These are the only ones that a Bookman is allowed to have an attachment to. That way the Bookman line will continue. He and Koumi kept us together so we would continue to bond. The panda wanted another Bookman, and Koumi wanted to see if we would create a 'super accommodator'".

Helena laughed. "That sounds like Koumi. So did you write the histories about our friends? I saw some online and I wondered if you did."

Lavi grinned. "Yes and that is how I finally tracked you down. The order is such a pain in the ass right now. I can get into the Pentagon easier then that place. When the internet started growing, I figured that you might use it to find out about everyone, so I wrote them up and posted them. I had a friend put a location trace on them so I could see who accessed the article. Well, this was written quite a while ago and I was only able to figure out that the search came from this town. I had to wrap up my last assignment and then I headed here. I have been here for about 3 months looking for you. Do you EVER go out?"

"No, not really. I knew I would never meet anyone like you and I had begun to lose hope of ever seeing you again." Helena held him closer, enjoying to feeling of his body against hers once again. "So a mark is meant to carry the Bookman line huh? What do you say we start on that?"

Lavi scooped her up and ran down the hall to the bedroom. "I thought you would never ask."

**A/N: Thanks again! I think I might have an idea for a Miranda/Koumi follow up. Please R&R.**

**-H**


End file.
